falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Chainsaw (GRA)
|weight =20 |value =2800 |baseid = }} The chainsaw (GRA) is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal. Characteristics The chainsaw is powered by a miniature nuclear battery that drives a toothed chain along a grooved bar at up to 8,000 RPM. This allows the sharp teeth to shred virtually anything they come into contact with. It differs from its standard variant in that it can accept modifications. Special attack It has a special Scrap Heap attack, which does 50% damage in V.A.T.S. but at the cost of 20 less action points. It is not possible to [[Melee Weapons#V.A.T.S._vs._real-time|execute Scrap Heap outside of V.A.T.S.]], as power attacks do not apply to continuously damaging weapons, such as this weapon and Ripper. Durability The chainsaw (GRA) can successfully strike about 7,995 times, or 11,995 times when equipped with the heavy duty chain, from full condition before breaking. Modifications * Chainsaw alloy frame - Decreases weight by 8. * Chainsaw carbide teeth - Increases damage by 15. * Chainsaw heavy duty chain - Increases condition by 50%. Variants * Chainsaw, the standard, non-customizable version. Comparison Locations * Gun Runners, sold by Vendortron. * 188 trading post, sold by the arms merchant. * Dino Bite gift shop, sold by Cliff Briscoe. Notes * With the chainsaw alloy frame and the Heavyweight perk, this weapon ends up weighing a mere six pounds, making it more practical to haul around than the standard chainsaw. * While noise from the chainsaw's blade and motor is audible, it is still possible to sneak near an enemy using a Stealth Boy without being detected. * This weapon can be used for the "Armed For Bear" challenge in the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on. * A fully upgraded chainsaw, with all related perks, is the second strongest melee weapon in the game, only surpassed by the thermic lance. * The damage and DPS displayed is counted for 1 second of continuous attacking. The critical damage, however, is counted for every damage tick. Those ticks happen tens of times per second and because of this, contrary to popular belief, the chainsaw, along with other "hold down for continuous attack" melee weapons, is extremely strong with critical chance/damage bonuses. With no critical damage bonuses, difference between 0% and 20% critical chance is double the amount of damage displayed. With 100% crit chance the damage seems to be seven times the basic amount. * This weapon, like all other continuous attack (automatic) close combat weapons, has only its "start-up attack" animation sped up by attack speed bonuses, while damage dealing and DPS is completely unaffected. * Due to an engine bug, the Ignore DT/DR effect does not apply correctly and because of this, Piercing Strike gives a marked improvement in DPS. Sounds Gallery Chainsaw 1.png|Chainsaw (GRA) with the alloy frame modification Chainsaw 2.png|Chainsaw (GRA) with the carbide teeth modification Chainsaw 3.png|Chainsaw (GRA) with the HD (heavy duty) chain modification Chainsaw 1 2.png|Chainsaw (GRA) with the alloy frame and carbide teeth modifications Chainsaw 1 3.png|Chainsaw (GRA) with the HD (heavy duty) chain and alloy frame modifications Chainsaw 2 3.png|Chainsaw (GRA) with the carbide teeth and HD (heavy duty) chain modifications Chainsaw 1 2 3.png|Chainsaw (GRA) with all modifications GRA_05.jpg|A pre-release shot of the Chainsaw (GRA) Chainsaw-2.jpg|Chainsaw (GRA) Category:Gun Runners' Arsenal weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Melee Weapons skill weapons de:Kettensäge (ADW) es:Sierra eléctrica (GRA) nl:Chainsaw (GRA) ru:Цепная пила (GRA)